


Seven First Times

by busylittlebee



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, First Love, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Pining, Slytherin Jinyoung, hufflepuff youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busylittlebee/pseuds/busylittlebee
Summary: Choi Youngjae and Park Jinyoung meet on a train on their way to Hogwarts when they’re both eleven years old. They don't know yet, but their lives are about to change drastically.Each chapter of this story will explore, in under 650 words, a different first time in their relationship during every year they spend in Hogwarts.





	1. First Meeting

“Be careful, dear,” his mother said, kissing him on the cheek. “And send a letter when you get there.”

“Yes, mum.”

“Take care, will you? Don’t get in trouble.”

“Yes, mum, I’ve got to go.”

The train whistled again and Youngjae hurried to gather his bags from the trolley. With the help of his father, he loaded them onto the carriage and managed to find an empty compartment. As the train left the platform, Youngjae pushed half of his body out the window and waved at his parents with all his might, telling them he loved them and promising he’d write as soon as he could.

He walked back to the compartment, where another boy was already adjusting his bags on the rack above the seats.  

“Oh, hi,” he said upon noticing Youngjae. His hair was darker than the night itself. “Sorry, this was the only carriage I could find. The rest were all full.”

“Hello,” Youngjae replied with a soft smile. “It’s alright.” He sat down on one side and the door slid shut.

Once he was done, the boy slumped onto the seat opposite and gave Youngjae a proper once-over.

“I’m Park Jinyoung,” he said, holding out his hand. Youngjae shook it immediately.

“Choi Youngjae.”

 “Nice to meet you.” Jinyoung fidgeted in his seat, wrinkles creasing the corners of his eyes as he smiled. “Well, isn’t this exciting? We’re finally going to Hogwarts!”

“I wouldn’t know,” Youngjae admitted. “I’d never heard of it before.”

“You come from a _muggle_ family?”

“Huh?”

“Your parents aren’t wizards, right?”

“No, they’re not. All of this is strange to them. Plus, it took us a whole hour to find the platform.” He and Jinyoung shared a smile. “Are your parents wizards?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Yes, they are. They went to Hogwarts, too, so I’m familiar with it.” He leaned forward, a glint in his dark eyes. “Which house do you think you’ll be put in?”

“House?”

“There are four houses in Hogwarts—Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I think each one represents different character traits. My family’s always been in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.”

Youngjae hummed, his brain working non-stop to cope with the huge amount of information it was receiving. Outside of the compartment, a group of girls dressed in emerald green robes passed by, chatting animatedly.

“Those are from Slytherin,” Jinyoung pointed out.

Youngjae chewed on his lower lip.

“I don’t know where I’ll get sorted into,” he said, “but I really hope they put us together, because I could really use some help getting used to all this.”

Jinyoung let out a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Youngjae, I’ll help you with anything you want to know.”

Youngjae felt a great relief.

“Thank you so much, really.”

Just as Jinyoung was about to reply, Youngjae’s stomach grumbled. It was so loud that he was sure it could be heard above the clattering of the train. The young boy immediately wrapped his arms around his middle, blushing.

“Sorry,” he said, letting out a nervous giggle, “I could barely eat breakfast this morning.”

Jinyoung smiled again and got to his feet.

“I’ll be right back.”

Youngjae watched with curious eyes as Jinyoung disappeared out the door. Maybe he had gone to the toilet? Although the train seemed quite old, probably it didn’t have toilets. Or would they be magic toilets? Youngjae was pondering about the workings of a magic water closet when Jinyoung returned with an armful of various candy.

“Ta-da!” he exclaimed as the door slid shut behind him. “I got ourselves candy for the rest of the journey.”

Youngjae smiled warmly. Perhaps, with Jinyoung by his side, Hogwarts wouldn’t be so intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started re-reading the Harry Potter saga and it came to a point where I couldn't get this out of my head (◕‿◕) And since I always get carried away writing, I tried to condense the story into short chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy these little bits of Magical!2young ❤


	2. First Broken Rule

“ _Alohomora_ ,” Jinyoung whispered. The lock on the door clicked open.

“Are you sure about this?” Youngjae murmured, looking around.

“You bet I am. Filch isn’t confiscating my exploding bonbons again.”

“If we get caught, we’ll be expelled.”

Jinyoung opened the door to Filch’s office and turned to Youngjae with a smirk.

“I know. Isn’t it exciting?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, but inevitably followed his friend into the room.

“I’ll keep guard. Go get your candy and let’s get out quick.”

Jinyoung nodded, the green and silver trim of his robes glistening in the dim light as he moved stealthily to the caretaker’s desk.

“ _Lumos_ ,” he said, the tip of his wand lighting up.

Youngjae opened the door and tentatively peeked out. The corridor was empty, since everyone was finishing their dinner in the Great Hall. The two boys had eaten earlier than usual so that they could carry out Jinyoung’s plan. Youngjae didn’t know how Jinyoung always managed to drag him along whenever he misbehaved, although they had never broken a rule like this before.

“Well, well, it seems Mr Filch is a man of many secrets,” Jinyoung murmured. “Youngjae, look here.”

He was holding up a copy of _Weekly Wild Witches_ , surely a rather unadvisable read for second year students. Youngjae gasped.

“I wonder whether this was confiscated or bought,” Jinyoung hummed.

“Put that away!” Youngjae hissed, his face red as a beetroot. “I told you to be quick!”

“Wait, I can’t find them.”

Youngjae inspected the corridor again. A scruffy Maine coon cat was sitting nearby, watching him with red eyes.

“Crap, it’s Mrs Norris!”

The cat jumped to its feet and ran to the end of the corridor, meowing like crazy. Jinyoung closed the drawer he had been searching and rushed to the door, poking his head out.

“That filthy cat!”

“We need to go before Filch gets here, come on,” Youngjae said, tugging at his friend’s sleeve.

“Wait,” Jinyoung stopped, turning to him with wide eyes. “You know _Accio_. You’re in the Advanced Charms class.”

“What? No, we haven’t learned that yet.”

“But it’s in your book. I’ve seen it,” Jinyoung grabbed Youngjae’s yellow tie and tugged him back inside the office. “There’s no way you haven’t studied the whole book yet. It’s nearly Christmas time.”

“I don’t read the schoolbooks in summer,” Youngjae protested, then paused. “At least not _all of them_.” 

Jinyoung stepped closer. Youngjae gulped.

“Please, Youngjae,” he whispered, bringing a hand to his heart and pouting. “This is the last time we break the rules, I promise.”

The other boy squirmed, quickly freeing himself from Jinyoung’s grasp and proximity. With his face still flushed, he fixed his collar and pulled out his wand.

“Yeah, trust a Slytherin,” he murmured. Jinyoung smirked.

Then, with a perfect flick of his wrist, Youngjae spoke clearly.

“ _Accio_ exploding bonbons.”

“Who’s there, Mrs Norris?” came Filch’s raspy voice from the stairs.

There was a moment of silence. Jinyoung and Youngjae stayed rooted to the spot, and Youngjae was sure the spell hadn’t worked out, but suddenly a cupboard above his head flung open and a box of exploding bonbons flew to his hands. With a little gasp, he managed to catch it.

Jinyoung’s hand was grabbing his immediately, and the rest was a blur. They sped down the corridor before Filch could turn the corner and see who they were.

“Hey, you! Stop right there!” Filch shouted.

“Run, quick, quick!” Jinyoung urged, opening a tapestry and revealing a hidden passageway. “This goes straight down to the dungeons.”

It was a narrow and dark staircase, but both boys managed to squeeze themselves in. Filch walked past the tapestry a moment later, grumbling about hanging students by their ankles in the forbidden forest.

Youngjae looked up at Jinyoung. Unable to hold it in anymore, they burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I've been writing this with the Harry Potter ost as background music and it was a hundred times more inspiring.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading ♡


	3. First Estrangement

Snow fell heavily outside the windows. The sky was white and bright, even though the sun was nowhere to be found. Youngjae shifted in his seat and returned his gaze to the pile of books and parchment before him, sighing.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t concentrate on his homework. It had been three weeks since Jinyoung started avoiding him, always giving him excuses whenever Youngjae suggested doing something together. He still hadn’t managed to understand why.

Had he done anything wrong?

With a grunt, he gathered his stuff and left the library. His feet carried him to the Great Hall, which was mostly empty, save for several groups of students scattered about the four long tables. Jinyoung was sitting with two other boys from Slytherin, Toby Pearce and Dominic McCarthy. Youngjae didn’t know them well, but he knew they weren’t very pleasant.

What hurt the most was that Jinyoung didn’t even acknowledge him as he entered the Great Hall. Youngjae felt the impulse to turn around and sit at the Hufflepuff table with his friend Yugyeom, but something inside him pushed him to walk to where Jinyoung was sitting.

“Um, sorry,” he cleared his throat.

Everybody looked up at him. Toby stopped mid-sentence and shot him a glare. Jinyoung looked genuinely surprised.

“Jinyoung,” Youngjae continued, “can I speak to you for a moment?”

The other shifted in his seat, giving him a weird look.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I meant in private.”

“Choi, I’m pretty sure we have nothing to discuss,” Jinyoung replied with an uncomfortable laugh. “Leave me alone.”

Youngjae’s heart sank. Jinyoung had never talked to him like that.

“Get lost, will you?” Dominic said, waving his had dismissively. “We’re arguing Quidditch tactics and want no one eavesdropping.”

“That’s right. Gotta teach our new beater the proper ways,” Toby said, proudly patting Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Youngjae looked straight into Jinyoung’s eyes, feeling something deep inside him breaking. Still, he didn’t lose hope. Perhaps he could catch Jinyoung outside one of their classes and talk to him alone.

“Right. Good luck.”

He turned on his heel and left the Great Hall, feeling Jinyoung’s gaze on the back of his head the whole time.

After that, Jinyoung stopped attending the classes they had together. It was not until a whole month later that Youngjae found out he had applied for a group change. He focused on Quidditch, mostly, since he was now one of the beaters of the Slytherin team. Youngjae occasionally skipped class to sneak out and see him practice in the pitch from afar, covered by the shade of a live oak near the infamous Whomping Willow. He was never sure if Jinyoung could see him or sense his presence, but he sometimes stared off in Youngjae’s direction, his raven hair swept off his forehead by the wind. Whenever that happened, Youngjae retreated a little back into the shade, his heart heavy and filled with longing.

By the end of the school year, after Slytherin won the Quidditch cup thanks to their new star player, the distance between them was an abyss. Jinyoung was now one of the best and youngest Quidditch players in the school, so it was to be expected that everyone became interested in him. Still, Youngjae never once stopped trying to reach out, to just talk and try to fix whatever problem there was, but Jinyoung kept growing more aloof and strange each time, pushing him away.

In a last attempt at keeping contact, Youngjae sent him a few letters during the summer, none of which Jinyoung replied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops there goes the angst (｡•́︿•̀｡)


	4. First Fight

Youngjae swore when someone stepped on his foot. The stands were packed with students squeezed together, screaming and cheering for their team in a mass of yellow scarves and banners.

“Go Badgers!” Yugyeom cheered next to him, waving his scarf in the air.

They were playing against Slytherin and they were losing by 60 points. It was the first time Youngjae got to see Jinyoung play and he was __vicious. He had beaten a _bludger_ at Hufflepuff’s keeper, Patricia Mills, barely two minutes into the match, although he had purposefully missed just to scare her.

As far as Youngjae knew, one of the seekers had to catch the golden snitch to win and end the game. The Hufflepuff seeker, who was also the captain of the team, was flying in slow circles above everyone else.

“Look, he’s found the snitch!” Youngjae called, shaking Yugyeom’s arm.

The audience watched as the Huffepuff seeker shot off after the tiny ball, deftly avoiding all the obstacles in his way. The Slytherin seeker caught up to him and they sped through the pitch in a blur of green and yellow. Youngjae was trying to see which one of the players was closest to the snitch, but got distracted when he saw Jinyoung flying close to where he was.

His emerald green robes reflected the sunlight, casting unearthly shadows on his beautiful face. Their eyes met for a second before Jinyoung broke the contact, raising the bat and beating a _bludger_ directly at Hufflepuff’s seeker, knocking him off his broom.

“What the heck?!” Yugyeom hollered. “Foul! Gross and nasty foul!”

But the referee didn’t call it. Jinyoung looked so pleased with himself that Youngjae wanted to smack him across the face.

“Hufflepuff’s seeker Jackson Wang is knocked out and Victor Shaw catches the snitch!” the commentator announced. “Slytherin wins!”

The Slytherin stands exploded into cheers and chants of Jinyoung’s name. Youngjae watched as Jackson, close friend and prefect of his house, was quickly loaded onto a stretcher and taken to the infirmary.

He couldn’t sleep that night. Tired of tossing and turning, he slid out of bed and stealthily left the common room in search of some fresh air.

As he ascended to the Astronomy tower he conjured his Patronus, a gentle black mare, to keep him some company. He made a great effort to keep the good memories in his head to make the Patronus last, but it was proving difficult since the best ones he had were starting to fade away.

There was someone in the balcony when Youngjae arrived. His Patronus got excited and trotted towards the figure that was leaning against the railing.

“What—come back!” Youngjae hissed under his breath.

The mare nudged Jinyoung’s shoulder lovingly and the boy turned around, stroking its muzzle. Youngjae made it disappear with a flick of his wand.

“Can’t sleep either?” Jinyoung asked.

“What you did today was horrible. You could have killed Jackson.”

Jinyoung glanced at him over his shoulder, smirking.

“Didn’t hit him that hard.”

“You’re a dick.”

It felt good to get that off his chest. Jinyoung took a step closer.

“What did you say?”

“I said you’re a dick. You started avoiding me last year and I don’t know why, we were friends,” Youngjae vomited the words. “And now you’ve turned into an arsehole.”

“Because you kept pestering me,” Jinyoung said, annoyed. “We’re not friends.”

“But why? What did I ever do to you? I think I deserve a—”

“Because you’re a _mudblood_ , that’s why!” the other roared.

Youngjae had never heard that word before, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what it meant. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart. He couldn’t move, so he stayed glued to the spot as Jinyoung walked past him and disappeared again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits Jinyoung with a rolled copy of the Daily Prophet*


	5. First Spark of Jealousy

Yugyeom brought two mugs of butterbeer to the table, setting one in front of Youngjae.

“You should drink this, it’s warm.”

Youngjae looked up from his Potions notes.

“Thanks, Yugyeom.”

“Are you okay?”

Youngjae looked out the window. Outside, in the snow, Jinyoung was walking hand in hand with Naomi Furusawa, a sixth-year Slytherin.

“Peachy,” Youngjae replied, shifting his gaze to Yugyeom.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Yugyeom sipped his beer, a white moustache forming on his upper lip. “But I’ll let you off for now. I need help with my Transfigurations homework, could you help?”

“Yes, sure. I need to prepare for the O.W.L.s anyway.”

After an intense five-hour study session in the library, Youngjae headed out to the Clock Tower courtyard for some fresh air. Spending so much time with Peeves turning his notes into stinky frogs was a bit tiring.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain with a sigh, rubbing at his sore neck. A familiar chirping noise came from a nearby branch and Youngjae looked up to find a black and white magpie staring at him. It was the same bird that had been visiting him at random times since the beginning of the school year, a bond forming between the two.

“Ah, you again.”

The magpie flew to the spot beside Youngjae and started prodding his pocket with its beak.

“I don’t have any snacks for you today.” He patted the bird’s little head. “Sorry.”

The magpie gave a somewhat disappointed chirp, instead climbing onto his shoulder.

“I’m not in the mood to play,” the boy sighed. “My best friend called me a _mudblood_ last year and nothing has ever hurt like this before.” Youngjae sniffed, quickly wiping his nose with his sleeve. “God, what am I even doing? Am I really venting to a bird?” he said out loud, a sad laugh escaping his lips. “I’m such a loser.”

But the magpie only chirped softly, bumping its head against Youngjae’s temple as if it understood.

Days and months went by. The leaves on the trees turned bright green again, and the castle grounds were in full bloom. The magpie had been visiting Youngjae often, although he noticed it only appeared whenever he was on his own.

He didn’t see much of Jinyoung that year. It seemed he still hung out with his house friends, although a new addition had been made to their clique—a second-year Slytherin student that everyone knew as Bambam. He was known in the school for his creative ways of wreaking havoc. In fact, Youngjae had seen him being escorted to the Headmaster’s office more than once. He hoped Jinyoung would be wise enough to stay out of trouble.

One night after dinner, as Youngjae walked out of the Great Hall, someone called after him.

“Hey, wait!”

He turned around to see another boy picking up a set of quills that had most likely slipped out of his bag. The Gryffindor crest stood proud on his chest as he straightened up and handed them to Youngjae.

It was Im Jaebum, a fifth-year. He was a chaser in the Gryffindor team and the best in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Ever since he had joined his Quidditch team, Slytherin’s points had plummeted.

“You dropped this,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t even notice.”

“Choi Youngjae, right?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Nice work in Charms yesterday,” Jaebum congratulated him. “I was impressed.”

“Oh, no, it was nothing.” Youngjae chuckled shyly, trying to brush it off.

“Well, if you call successfully casting a non-verbal _Expelliarmus_ nothing…”

That made Youngjae blush. He clutched the strap of his bag a little tighter.

“I just like Charms a lot, I guess.”

“Perhaps you could teach me someday,” Jaebum added, and Youngjae chuckled.

Above them, unbeknownst to both, a black and white magpie stood on top of a stone statue, watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i love magpies they're so cute ♡ 
> 
> also, i do have two other got7 fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913414/chapters/26920257) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961023) in case you're looking for something else to read! fair warning: one is still in progress because i'm on holiday rn and i'm quite a slow writer (sorry) but the other is complete. if you decide to chek them out, thank you so much! (⌒‿⌒)


	6. First Apology

“God, I hope they haven’t gone far into the Forbidden Forest,” Robin said, incredibly worried.

It was midnight, way past curfew. The two Hufflepuff prefects, Youngjae and Priya, had been informed by the Head Boy and Girl, Jackson and Robin, that two first years from their house had been missing since dinner time. It would be nothing to worry about had it not been for the fact that it was winter, the temperatures were below zero and they had ventured into the Forbidden Forest. First years didn’t have the resources to fight anything that lived within it, so it was a race against the clock.

As planned, the four fanned out and each went on their own way. Soon, Youngjae was alone, surrounded by the quietness of the Forest. He had cast _Lumos_ to see where he was going, although soon the path became barely recognisable.

“Theodore! Dennis!” he called into the void, but no one replied. “I really hope this is just a prank, even though you’re definitely going to be punished!”

He came upon a moonlit clearing and stepped onto it, glad to be free of the looming shadows of trees. Every hair on his skin stood on end because of the pent-up tension—he must have been searching for about an hour now. Youngjae allowed himself a few deep breaths while looking up at the moon. It wasn’t completely full, so at least there was no chance of werewolves.

 _I could be playing gobstones with Jaebum, Yugyeom and Mark_ , he thought to himself as he glanced around. Inevitably, his thoughts gravitated towards Jinyoung.

It had been two years and still Jinyoung seemed to hate his guts. Whenever they passed each other on the hallway, he would just turn his head the other way and pretend Youngjae wasn’t even there. However, this year they attended Potions together and Youngjae had caught him once or twice looking his way, but he had made no attempt to talk in case he would screw up.

“Maybe he’s just pissed you’re hanging with Gryffindors,” Yugyeom had speculated once. “Slytherin and Gryffindor have been enemies for centuries.”

“Still,” Jackson had pointed out, “calling someone a _mudblood_ is unacceptable.”

Youngjae didn’t know if that word had any magical effect on the receiver, like a jinx, but he felt drained and hurt every time it crossed his mind. He desperately wished they could be friends again; his heart yearned for it every single day.

A sudden flash of green sparks not far to the west startled him. That was good news—somebody had found the kids safe and sound! Glad, Youngjae hurried to where it had come from, but soon stopped dead in his tracks.

There was someone else in the clearing. A sense of hostility surrounded him, chilling him to the bone. Holding his breath, Youngjae slowly turned around.

A shadow was floating a few feet above the ground. Youngjae had never encountered a dementor, but he was pretty sure this was one. He knew what he had to do, even in his hazy state, so he raised a shaky hand and pointed his wand at the creature. Although he was currently full of sad memories, he spoke.

“ _Expecto Pat—_ ”

From behind him, a creature of light jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing, so bright that the night turned into day. It was an impala, agile and elegant with big horns, that quickly charged towards the dementor and drove it away. It then approached Youngjae, vanishing when it was about two feet away. With a groan, Youngjae wavered; the dementor’s influence had left him exhausted. His legs gave out completely this time, but two strong arms caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Jinyoung,” he murmured, barely conscious, reaching up to touch soft dark locks.

“I’m right here,” Jinyoung’s voice confirmed, pulling him closer. “Youngjae, I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *+:｡.｡ Hi and welcome to the fun fact corner! ｡.｡:+*
> 
> So since I realised Patronuses are very important in this chapter, I decided to do some (a lot of tbh) research and ultimately came up with the Patronus that **in my own personal view** each of the boys would have in this au:
> 
> Youngjae – Black Mare (honest souls, gentle and kind of heart)  
> Jinyoung – Impala [Rare] (strong survival skills, mental adaptability and quick wits)  
> Yugyeom – Peacock (individual, colourful personality and good entertainers)  
> Jaebum – Fire-Dwelling Salamander [Very rare] (brave, energetic, true to themselves and determined)  
> Jackson – Dolphin (social, playful, reliable)  
> Bambam – Runespoor [Very rare] (great personality, mental agility, ferocity)  
> Mark – Marsh Harrier (thoughtful, reflective, strong sense of justice) 
> 
> ~~also on a side note let's all yay because jy is finally getting his redemption arc~~


	7. First Love

“Youngjae, what are your plans for the future now that we’re about to graduate?” Jaebum wanted to know, his hands cradling a mug of warm butterbeer.

“I think I’d like to stay in the school and teach something. Charms, perhaps.”

Yugyeom slammed his hand on the table.

“I knew you’d say that!”

“What happened with the dementor?” Jackson wanted to know. “The one you saw in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Jinyoung and I reported it to the Headmaster and the Ministry took over. I think it’s back in Azkaban,” Youngjae replied, sipping his butterbeer.

“Of course, _Jinyoung_ ,” Yugyeom said in a dreamy voice. Youngjae kicked him under the table.

“I’m glad you’re good again,” Jaebum said, and the others agreed. “It was a difficult time for you.”

Youngjae nodded, recalling the events of the previous year in the Forbidden Forest. After the encounter with the dementor he had been too weak to stand, but Jinyoung had luckily found him and warded off the foul creature. He remembered how warm Jinyoung’s chest was as he pressed his face into it, body cold and shivering.

“Youngjae, I’m so sorry,” Jinyoung kept mumbling. “I don’t deserve to be your friend.”

“It’s f-fine.”

“It’s not.” Jinyoung shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “We were best friends and I bloody ruined it.” He sobbed. “I had no right to call you such a bad name. Please, forgive me.”

Jinyoung nuzzled Youngjae’s palm when he pressed it against his cheek. With all the strength left in him, Youngjae pulled him close until their trembling lips met.

“You are forgiven,” he murmured. “You always have been.”

They then decided to leave. Youngjae wrapped his yellow and black scarf around his neck and headed out after his friends, hanging back when he spotted a black and white magpie sitting on the branch of a tree.

“Spying on me again?”

The magpie chirped happily before jumping off the branch. It turned mid-air into a grinning Jinyoung, who landed gracefully on his feet.

“Do you have an idea of how long it took me to brew the Animagus potion?” he complained as Youngjae reached up and pulled a bluish feather out of his hair. “I even had to munch on a mandrake leaf for thirty days! That shit’s disgusting.”

“Whatever would you do that for?” Youngjae frowned.

“I wanted to be with you,” Jinyoung admitted. “I decided to become an Animagus the summer after our fourth year. I knew I couldn’t still be your friend after what I called you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought it would be a good idea, although the company I kept was putting stupid opinions about blood purity in my head.”

Youngjae nodded.

“Very stupid indeed.”

“I was just scared of you hating me if you ever found out.” Jinyoung took Youngjae’s hand and squeezed it.

“I could never hate you, Jinyoung.” Youngjae shook his head, smiling.

“Neither could I.”

“Hey, you haven’t told me your plans after graduation.”

“Well,” Jinyoung said, scratching the back of his head, “I was offered to play professionally as a beater in the Appleby Arrows, but I refused.”

“What?! Why? That’s your favourite team!”

“I’m going to become an Auror.”

Youngjae’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

“Are you joking?”

“I want to do what’s right. Something tells me it’s the path I must choose,” Jinyoung explained. “I guess I’ve always felt like this, but it’s become too powerful to ignore.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Beaming, Youngjae pulled Jinyoung into a tight hug. “You’re going to be the best Auror the world has ever known!”

He felt Jinyoung chuckle darkly against him.

“Yes, of course, but you know,” he began, pulling a handful of Stink Pellets out of his pocket, “before I go and turn into a respectable individual, how about we slip these into Filch’s trousers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *+:｡.｡ Hi and welcome to the fun fact corner! ｡.｡:+* (part 2)
> 
> Jinyoung was able to cast such a powerful corporeal Patronus the previous year because he was holding onto his most precious memory--the day he met Youngjae on the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> »»————-　　————-««
> 
> only one chapter left! i hope you've enjoyed the story so far, i surely loved sharing it with you ♥


	8. Epilogue

_Eight years later_

The green flames roared around him and Youngjae forced his mouth closed—he had learned his lesson after yelling the first time and consequently getting his mouth full of soot. The journey home from Hogwarts, where he now worked as Charms professor, was a little longer than he’d expected when he’d started using the Floo Network, but he couldn’t complain since he lived pretty far away. It was only a few more seconds until he appeared in the fireplace of his and Jinyoung’s home, a little cottage in Godric’s Hollow. As soon as he set foot outside the hearth, a dishevelled Jinyoung sprinted into the sitting room.

“You’re back already?!” he exclaimed, whipping around to look at the clock above the door.

“I could ask you the same,” Youngjae noted with a chuckle, dusting off his cloak. “I thought you were on duty today?”

“That was a blatant lie.” Jinyoung waved his hand dismissively. “It was a ploy to keep you away from the house long enough.”

Youngjae was unfastening his cloak but paused mid-way, frowning.

“What?”

The other, whose raven hair was impossibly messy and standing out in every direction, paused to sniff the air before answering. His eyes widened and he ran back to the kitchen with a yelp.

“Shit, bugger, fuck!”

Youngjae didn’t hesitate to follow him. Jinyoung flung the oven door open and a dark smoke filled the room, although he pulled out his wand and made it disappear quickly. Both leaned down and peeked into the oven to see something that looked like a chunk of burnt coal.

“Was that meat?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung answered. “Once.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I just tried to cook something, alright? But I wanted to do it differently, and so I used the recipe book your mum got me for Christmas, but…”

“Wait, wait,” Youngjae said, eyes wide, “are you telling me you wanted to cook me beef wellington for my birthday, and also do it the _muggle_ way?”

Jinyoung nodded, pouting.

“That stupid thing must not be working properly. I followed the recipe just right,” he protested, gesturing towards the oven.

“Oh, because you knew how an oven worked,” Youngjae teased.

“Hey!”

Youngjae laughed so hard at Jinyoung’s face of utter offence that he nearly tripped over the oven door. Jinyoung caught him just in time and pulled him closer so he wouldn’t fall.

“Don’t laugh,” he murmured. “I tried my best.”

“And I love you even more for that,” Youngjae murmured, cradling his face between his palms. “I don’t care that our dinner is ruined. You wanted to surprise me for my birthday and it’s the most beautiful gesture.”

“But what will we eat now?” Jinyoung arched an eyebrow.

“Let’s cook something together. I’ll guide you.”

With the help of Youngjae’s advice and his mum’s recipe book, they managed to whip up a beef stew with some fresh vegetables that professor Sprout had gifted Youngjae for his birthday. Jinyoung opened a bottle of firewhisky and they drank until they were tipsy and giggly on the sofa.

“ _Incendio_ ,” Youngjae murmured, pointing his wand at the hearth. A few flames began to lick at the firewood and he nuzzled his face against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“I love you so much, you know,” Jinyoung mumbled quietly. “I think I always have.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean since the moment I met you on the train to Hogwarts. You looked so scared,” he said with a chuckle. “And I thought, _I’ve got to help this boy_.”

Youngjae grinned, his cheeks flushed by the alcohol.

“I don’t know what would have become of me without you, to be honest.”

“Don’t say that. I was such a mean shit to you.”

“No, stop that.” Youngjae shook his head, clumsily clasping his hands over Jinyoung’s mouth. “We said no more guilt trips.”

Jinyoung struggled to get rid of Youngjae’s hands, which were all over his face.

“Fine, no more, I swear on Merlin’s bum crack!”

“Ew, you’re so gross.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like that,” Jinyoung said with a smirk, pulling Youngjae onto his lap. “Happy birthday, angel.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“I love you,” Youngjae murmured slowly, as if casting a powerful spell. “I always will.”

He leaned down and closed the distance between them, sealing the promise with a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s plump lips. He didn’t know if his life would change at any point in the future and he wasn’t sure it was going to be always that way, but he knew that he would have Jinyoung by his side whatever happened. They had been together from the start, and would be together until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends, my folks! I made this last chapter a little longer than the rest because it's more special ❤ 
> 
> I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading, sharing your lovely thoughts with me and being patient whenever I was late for an update. I am so grateful. Love you all sm!! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡
> 
> ~~ps. i would apologise for the tooth-rotting fluff in this chapter but i regret nothing~~


End file.
